


National Lazy Day

by ShinigamiCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, USUK fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCake/pseuds/ShinigamiCake
Summary: America is having national lazy day like he does every year, conveniently it happens to land on the same day England does their spring cleaning. It would be so nice if America would just get up and help for once.





	National Lazy Day

August tenth was a beautiful day out, no rain, few clouds, birds chirping, no possible reason to not want to go out and enjoy the weather. Frolocking in the fields, maybe fly a kite or two? But no, Alfred decided that today would be his national Lazy Day.

Alfred had actually started the tradition years ago giving himself a day where he had the ‘right’ to do nothing but laze around while I, being his significant other, had to do all the work for him. Why he decided this was a good holiday idea is honestly past me, it makes no sense at all. And yet here we are, cleaning around him as he just sits watching the tele all day. 

Of course I had tried to talk him out of it every year because conveniently he placed his “National Lazy Day” on the same date I do my spring cleaning. He claims it was just a “coincidence”, not that I would ever believe that. Now despite all my failed previous attempts at convincing him to help out, I was still obviously going to try again this year.

“Honestly, Alfred, are you seriously think of sitting on your ass all day today? It would be so nice if you got up and helped for once.”

“Yeah...I don’t feel like it. You know what day it is, Arthur, come on! National Lazy Day! Come sit down and join me in the most relaxing holiday EVER!” He had practically yelled the last part. Completely unnecessary if you ask me.

That’s when I had gotten a brilliant idea, perhaps if I just dragged him somewhere else to do chores he would give up trying to be lazy and actually work!

Yes, well, that didn’t quite go to plan. I dragged him to the kitchen where he claimed his “legs were tired” and collapsed onto the tiles. Alfred was completely hopeless.

“Honestly, Alfred? Are you really going to lay on the filthy floor because you’re too lazy to simply clean some dishes?” 

Alfred nodded. He NODDED. Couldn’t even muster a ‘yes’ or even a ‘uh huh’. Has he completely forgotten how to function or something? 

What on earth is that shuffling sound-- 

…

“Alfred. What are you doing.”

…

Alfred was inching like a little worm across the kitchen floor back to couch. Okay, now I am really fed up if I wasn’t already.

Grabbing Alfred by his feet, I angrily mumbled, “You and me are going outside at once.” He muttered something annoyed as he was dragged thru the grass. Locking the door I made our way to a picnic blanket Matthew had set up beneath a tree. 

Propping the whining, limp Alfred up against the tree, I began having a nice little chat with Matthew watching the others kick a football around and perform other outdoor activities. Only a few minutes had pasted when I heard the faint sound of a Game Boy booting up. 

“Hold on, Alfred, what are you doing? Did you seriously bring your gaming console outside? If you are bored, go kick a football around with France and Germany for a bit. Or maybe read a book with Japan. Just go do SOMETHING.” I was fed up with Alfred’s little game at this point. 

I grabbed Alfred so fast he… popped? 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ALFRED?” I screamed.

Matthew jumped at the unexpected noise. Alfred just deflated. Or rather, not Alfred but a...blow up copy of himself? What kind of prank was this?

I ran to go find Alfred to gain an explanation at once but he wasn’t anywhere outside and none of the other nations had seen him today at all other than his blow up robot clone. Maybe he was still inside the house?

I entered the house half expecting Alfred to jump out and scare the living daylights out of me, but what I saw instead might have been even scarier. Alfred was nowhere to be seen, but the entire first floor had been cleaned spotless. Alfred would never have done that, so I came to the logical conclusion that someone came in and kidnapped him. 

I ran upstairs concerned at how clean the place was. This kidnapper was definitely just as fed up with Alfred’s mess as I was. Approaching the landing I noticed our bedroom door was open just a little bit.

Upon entering the room I saw a more terrifying sight than ever before. 

…

…

…

Alfred was cleaning.

He was actually working, standing up and helping clean on his ‘National Lazy Day’. He turned around so surprised like he wasn’t expecting to see me.

“Oh Arthur! Hey, man! I was just cleaning up the house for you, you always work your butt off every year so I decided this year it was your turn to be lazy! I was not expecting you to come inside so quickly. I guess Matthew wasn’t able to keep you distracted long enough.”

I looked around, everything was completely neat and tidy. It almost looked like someone else's house. Only a few moments passed when Alfred scooped me up and tossed me onto the bed.

“Your turn to have a Lazy Day! Rules: Don’t do anything.” America said with a cocky smile as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> National Lazy Day is an actual holiday on August 10th. Now you finally have one day of the year when it's socially acceptable to be a lazy couch potato!


End file.
